


Rumour Has It

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, post-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita gets her hands on records from Harry's secretary that clearly show is marriage with Ginny is crumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

Rita's first article was just rumours and her stirring things up but this one is different. Ginny reads the quotes over her breakfast and is glad that Harry went to work early. They are accurate. Someone heard them bickering in the street. Someone reported it and now it is all over the headlines. Even worse are the pictures from the Burrow when they descended into another argument in front of her family and apparently in front of the press. Harry can't lie to save himself. The minute he is asked about it the reporters will know it is true. Their marriage is falling apart. If they are honest with each other they probably should have never married in the first place. They got caught up in what they might have lost and clung on to what was left without really thinking about it. 

Ginny wants to be known. She wants to escape the shell she grew up in and be more than a poor Weasley. Harry wants to help people still but he doesn't' want to be a hero. He doesn't want to be known or talked about or anything. She thinks he maybe thought that when she retired from the game things would change and the press would fade away but it was never her they were interested in. They followed her sure and wrote about her too but it was Harry they were waiting on to slip up. Harry will never understand that and it is poisoning their relationship. 

Perhaps this will make them face what they already knew. This is not working. Divorce is an alien concept to both of them in many ways. Purebloods don't really get divorced and Harry was looking for the perfect happy ending but they know better than that. They look angry in the pictures. She looks ready to slap him and Harry just looks broken. 

Somehow they have reports from Harry's secretary. It isn't that he gave them away but he files everything that happens and someone got their hands on it. They know about the times they refused to take each other floo calls. They know Harry takes as much overtime as he can manage and is legal. 

Ginny blocks the floo. She needs to talk to Harry before anyone else and Harry won't talk to her before he finishes work. A day of waiting it is. A day for her to think about where they go from here and if they are on the same path or not.


End file.
